


Hot Springs

by AnastasiaKars



Series: SangVile [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexuality, Bromance, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Frottage, Hot Springs, Humor, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, SangVile, Sexual Content, Shipping, daedra princes relationship, the elder scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: "Let's just say one very nasty mongrel often bothers me," - Clavicus looked at his interlocutor and raised his eyebrows, - "why are you so... staring at me..."Prince of voluptuousness stretched his lips in a grin."Do you know what "frottage" is?"
Relationships: Sanguine/Clavicus Vile
Series: SangVile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990651
Kudos: 5





	Hot Springs

"We haven't rested like mortals for a long time, I even began to respect their hot springs a little, despite the giants and mammoths that were nearby." - Vile muttered, stretching out contentedly in the hot water. - "And if the animals are calmer, then the giants are too aggressive"

"Oh yes, I lose too much sitting in my plan, many of our tricks here have become legendary," - said Sanguine in a low and contented tone, throwing his hands behind his head, - "but don't you come to your monks-novices?" - he was sincerely surprised, because Vile always answered mortals.

Redhead grinned wryly and frowned:

"Let's just say one very nasty mongrel often bothers me," - Clavicus looked at his interlocutor and raised his eyebrows, - "why are you so... staring at me..."

Prince of voluptuousness stretched his lips in a grin.

"Do you know what "frottage" is?"

Vile rolled his eyes.

“I know, although I don’t have to,” - he suddenly swallowed and dodged to the side, but the Daedra grabbed him by the elbow, holding him close, - “stop it! We already went through this! Why can't you just relax in a friendly way?"

"What, you don't like my mortal appearance?" - he said with a mock offense and pouted.

"Case not in this!" - Clavicus tried to fight back, but the man's hands grabbed the other hand, and then pulled Vile by the waist to himself.

The most disgusting thing is that redhead liked it.

"And in what?" - man asked softly and quietly, lifting Vile's face by the chin, forcing him to look at himself. - "Don't be afraid, I am not asking for more, it will not hurt you and, damn it, it's just me!"

Clavicus was embarrassed, looking away, still frowning. He was confused, but his body reacted differently: it wanted attention and it was Sanguine's attention. The prince's hands relaxed and he swallowed again, not from fear, but from excitement.

“Fine,” - Vile still looked a little annoyed, but didn't resist or resent.

Therefore, Sanguine put his hands on the thighs of trickster and pressed him with his back against the edge of the source, and he, in turn, wrapped his legs around his torso.

"Well, this is more like my mischievous brother," - the Breton smiled predatory and licked his lips, feeling how redhead unconsciously moves towards, - "I'll help a little, with your permission," - Sanguine's hand gently slid between them under water, forcing Vile slightly embarrassed, and slightly grabbed their members with his hand, - "don't be afraid, you are like a child, as if you aren't used to me yet," - he softly and quietly said in his ear and Clavicus exhaled, slightly moving his face aside.

They didn't even understand how they were drawn into this maelstrom, but for some reason it seemed so common now, although in fact it was strange and a little unpleasant for other Daedra.

“I'm not a child, i'm just...” he swallowed again and tried not to look at Sanguine.

-... just principled. Stop it, i know you like it,” - trickster gripped the rough ground with his hands, barely feeling the movement from the winemaker's side.

Sanguine didn’t say another word, only gently, as gently as possible, moved forward, slightly biting his lip and watching the frown slowly disappear from Vile's face. His eyebrows rose smoothly and his mouth opened slightly. Breathing became intermittent and sometimes, when Clavicus couldn't control himself, quiet short moans escaped along with a sigh.

Trickster hissed softly and sometimes threw his head back, suppressing his voice. He even tried to suppress feelings that drove him too crazy, literally. Horrible, for him, thoughts arose in his head. About how wonderful it is and that he wanted more, more, and the further these sensations went, the weaker he held back his thoughts. Vile felt their friction so vividly that for a second he felt a little sick. It was something new, usually he and Sanguine didn't go beyond fondling with their hands, and before that there were only kisses.

Especially for him it was a novelty what Sanguine to pester him outside Oblivion, outside of any Plan. Especially at the springs near the village and next to the mammoth pastures, oh yes, this is "super romantic", so much adrenaline and oversaturation of sensations for all the time of their meetings, redhead hasn't yet received. From all this, his thoughts were confused, mingled with the whispering of Sanguine in some kind of absurdity, and his body shook with euphoria rolling throughout his body. Barely opening his eyes, he noticed Sam Guevenne's warm and contented gaze. He looked unusually peaceful, despite the fact that he was sober.

"Well, how is the view of me from there, sweetheart?"

Vile just growled in displeasure and flinched at Sanguine's sudden movement.

"Well-well, I'm doing nice for you, and you? How ungrateful..."

One of the man’s hand fall on Vile’s stomach, and he looked down at her as if following the hand. However, Sanguine just began to smoothly stroke the skin, with such pleasure that he involuntarily broke into a smile.

"As long as I know, dear, you have always had very soft skin..." - Vile was embarrassed, from these words inside trickster everything fluttered, - "you have "grown" so much during all this time, didn't even expect that you would become so cute beauty... "

Sanguine closed his eyes, fighting the urge to reach out to his partner for a kiss and raised his hand to his chest, gently massaging it, lightly teasing the nipple with his finger.

Vile breathed heavily, his legs began to shake and he himself began to lean forward abruptly as Sanguine's hand rose to his chin.

The prince of voluptuousness didn't really hope that he would have enough such merrymaking for his saturation, but he clearly underestimated the prince of deals. These emotions, facial expressions, body movements saturated him more than the feeling of their closeness. Whatever anyone said, but in this Vile was good, if he experienced emotions, it was bright and rich, so that everyone around could see it.

"Damn, Sanguine," - redhead slightly covered his mouth with his hand and began to move more roughly towards him.

His legs twitched slightly, his fingers clenched, and his heart began to beat even faster than before. He felt his throbbing and realized that he wouldn't last long.

"Yes, I know," - he answered shortly, grinning at his self-control.

Compared to Vile, Sanguine calmly kept himself in control, he played emotions more often than he really experienced them, it is very difficult to surprise him, because he has already tried a lot.

Clavicus arched and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, trying to muffle his moan, but in the end he still missed a noisy sigh and pulled Sanguine to himself by force, pressing his hips into his and, with shame, blushing to the utmost, realized that he had cum on both of them.

“How shy you are, Vile~,” Sanguine chuckled dully and exhaled heavily into Clavicus's lips.

He, in response, slightly softened, drawing Sanguine into a kiss, running his fingers into his coarse brown hair. But he didn't last long, because his breathing was very confused and there was a terrible lack of oxygen.

"And this is something new," - Sam Guevenne murmured.

It took Sanguine more time and a little help from the trickster, after which he pushed Vile into the ground and growled contentedly in his ear.

"Ah, your animal habits again," - frankly, the redhead was unhappy that his hair and leather were all covered in earth and herbs.

"C'mon, you love it, i know it more than you. Are we satisfied?" - Sanguine looked so pretty and cute that Vile allowed himself to soften and relax a little.

Vile shifted his gaze to the man and grinned.

"Satisfied... only here comes the giant! Sanguine, damn it, it's time to get out!" - screamed Clavicus and both had to teleport away in panting.


End file.
